History Repeats Itself
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Sequel to Decoding the code. I suggest you read that one first. but anyway here's the sequel you requested people! :   pls if you don't like it don't read it. COMPLETE! its a nice story... really! and pls review!


**okay guys here is the sequel I promised you! :D but I really have to warn you that it may be short... maybe 2 chapters or just 1... i kind of ran out of ideas so pls bear with me!.. but anyway here it is! I don't own anything except Rosaline and Doctor Nea! :))**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sam's pregnancy went in a blur.. she is already 8 months pregnant almost reaching her ninth month with there first child. hopefully a boy Sam will always say. her husband Danny is very excited about the birth. they still haven't chosen a name though. they say that being pregnant is a wonderful experience. but to Danny... well, lets just say he gets to have a bruise from his lovely wife once in a while. for the past months Danny had receive different kinds of bruises, wounds, and death threats. all coming from Sam ever since her mood swings started kicking in. at first, he would receive a punch on the shoulder. then it started to turn into a punch in the eye leaving a blackeye. his co-workers were already smart enough to not question about it. after that, it already turned into a kick in-the-shin-with-combat-boots. Danny thought it would end there but boy he was wrong. one time he made a mistake at telling her a joke that she looked fat and later, Sam began to throw a meat knife at him with a side dish of swearing. fortunately she missed him by 2 inches and the knife got stuck on the wall. still, even though she does that kind of things, Danny still sticks by her. he is still the one who apologizes. after all, he made a vow on the wedding day to be with her through better or for worse. but when Sam threw that knife at him... he decided he would stay at the Foley's for the night. he wouldn't want to get killed by his own wife in the middle of the night. he grabed some clothes, left a note for Sam and went to the Foley's house. he knocked on the door and Tucker answered it. "hey Danny. surprised seeing you here. come in" "thanks Tuck, hey umm, can I stay the night?" "what did dhe do this time?" "uhh... she... uhh threw ... a knife... at uhh me." "whoa... sure dude of course." Meanwhile back at the Fenton household, Sam saw a note at the coffee table with her name on it. she opened it and began to read it. it was from Danny.

_Dear Sam,_

_I went to spend the night at Tucker's place. just for this night. I figured you need some cooling down after you thew that knife at me... I'm not mad at you though... I love you too much to stay mad at you. but Sam.. you nearly KILLED me back there and I figured I really deserve an apology from you... well just call me if there's trouble okay?_ _but for the meantime get some rest... I'll see you in the morning... hopefully..._

_Danny  
><em>_P.S. : I love you.. stay safe._

Sam folded the note and sat on the couch. she couldn't believe she did that. she nearly killed her husband. a silent tear fell down her cheek but then a sharp pain ran through her abdomen. then she saw a puddle of water down her feet. "no... this is not possible I'm only 8 months! I have to call Danny." she reached her phone and speed dialed Danny's number. "hello? Sam?" "Danny! my water broke!" "what? why? your only 8 months!" "I know but just get me to the hospital... NOW!" then she hung up. she got her overnight bag and 5 seconds later Danny burst through the door in Phantom form and carried her to the hospital. when they reach the hospital the doctors and nurses quickly attended to Sam. "okay Sam I'm doctor Nea, I will be the one to deliver your baby. do you want your husband in here?" doctor Nea asked while she examined Sam "yes please doctor." Sam said her voice shaky with pain. Doctor Nea nodded and sent for Danny and seconds later Danny was at her side holding her hand. "Danny... I'm sooo sorry about a while ago... its just that my mood swings and the baby and-" "shhh... its okay Sam... now don't talk to much and just focus on the baby. you can do it." "okay Sam I see its head.. now when I say push you push okay?" doctor Nea said as Sam nodded. "okay 1, 2, 3, push!" Sam did as she was told and pushed while screaming and clutching Danny's hand with all her might...

several pushes and one broken hand later a baby boy was born to Danny and Sam. Sam let a tear fall when she heard her baby cry. when the baby was cleaned and handed to Sam the doctor and nurses left the family alone for a while. "he looks just like you Danny... he even has your eyes." Sam said while cradling the now giggling baby. "yeah ... I cant believe I'm already a father! may I hold him?" "of course Danny" Sam handed Danny their baby. Danny saw the baby's eyes flash green for a moment and then turn back to blue again. "uhh Sam?" "yeah?" "I think we may have another Phantom soon." Danny said smiling as he handed Sam the baby back. just then doctor Nea came back to the room. "so have you guys decided on what to name you son?" Danny and Sam looked at each other smiled and said simultaneously: "Daniel James Fenton Jr" baby Danny giggled and his parents did the same.

years passed and Danny Jr began to look more and more like his father. Tucker Jr was born to the Foley's after Danny Jr's birth. the two of them instantly became best friends when they grew up. when Danny was 5, Lillith Nea Fenton was born. Lillith looks exactly like her mother except she has her father's face shape. when Danny Jr reached fourteen, he looked exactly like his father did when he was fourteen. Tucker Jr too. after their first week of highschool in Casper High, Danny and Tucker introduced a new member to their group to their parents. the new member was a girl, about the same age as them. her hair reached just passed her shoulders and was midnight black. she wore a dark blue rose in it. the girl was a goth but very beautiful. her eye color was bright shade of blue with sparks of purple. she looked similar to Sam but different in a way. she wore a black t-shirt with a blue oval in the center. she wore dark blue jeans and a black lace belt with little glitters on it. she wore black boots with 2 inch heels but she still looked deadly. she wore dark blue bracelets on either side of her wrists. she wore light blue eye shadow and lipgloss. "why hello dear" Sam said at the girl with a warm smile playing on her lips. "hello mrs. Fenton" the girl smiled warmly. "oh no call me Sam" Sam said "hey! we have the same name! cool!" the girl said. "oh yeah mom I forgot, Mom, Dad, Lillith, this is Samantha Haley Mason. Sam this is my family, my mom Samantha Elizabeth Fenton, my dad, Daniel James Fenton/Phantom, and my sister, Lillith Nea Fenton. " Danny said with a smile on his face. "nice to meet you sweetheart" Danny Sr said to the girl. "you too mr. Fenton, can I hang out here with Danny and Tucker?" "of course our house is your house." Sam said. grinning. "cool thanks! come on Danny-kins lets go to your room! you coming Tuck?" "hey wait up!" Tucker Jr said as he and Sam raced up stairs "nice catch son. you two would make a great couple" Danny Sr said to his son "Daaaad! were not lovebirds! I'll be upstairs if you need me!" "ooohh Danny has a girlfriend!" Lillith teased "shut it Lillith!" Danny called before shutting the door of his room "whatever" Lillith said going to her own room as well. Sam shook her head, smiled and said "and history repeats itself..."

* * *

><p><strong>okay so that's the end! just so you know Danny's secret was already discovered at that time and he was accepted. any way pls review what you think!<strong>

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks ) 


End file.
